Nacidos para morir
by Liz811
Summary: Y después de todo, siguen juntos. Dean Pov. Dean/Sam


Pues nada, es tiempo de exámenes, así que es el mejor momento de escribir ¿no?

Algo pequeño, para ver si recuerdo cómo se hacía esto =)

**Título: **Nacidos para morir

**Rating:** NC-15  
**Pairings:** Dean/Sam. Dean PoV  
**Advertencias:** Slash  
**Summary:** Y después de todo, siguen juntos.  
**Beta:** Nadie. Todos los errores son míos, perdón por cualquier error encontrado.  
**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece, solo mis musos y una mente no tan sana.

Song: Born to die - Lana del Rey

* * *

_Feet don't fail me now__  
__Take me to the finish line__  
__All my heart, it breaks every step that I take__  
__But I'm hoping that the gates,__  
__They'll tell me that you're mine__  
__Walking through the city streets__  
__Is it by mistake or design?__  
__I feel so alone on a Friday night__  
__Can you make it feel like home, if I tell you you're mine__  
__It's like I told you honey _

* * *

No siempre vio la caza como un trabajo, algunas veces fue una obligación, otras algo para saciar su curiosidad. Alguna vez fue una oportunidad para volver a estar con su hermano, buscar a su padre a su lado, ser una familia nuevamente.

Eso no duró, no funcionó. Sammy tenía otros planes, Sammy había hecho una vida sin él.

Complicaciones, problemas, demonios y pactos después, seguían _juntos_.

Relación quebrantada por secretos y personas ajenas, ángeles, demonios y criaturas que debieron quedarse en mitos.

Sangre derramada, suya, ajena, de personas amadas.

Y después de todo, seguían _juntos_

Almas atrapadas entre el quiero y puedo.

Huesos salpicados de sal, bañados en gasolina, repletos de recuerdos y calcinados por el fuego.

Paraíso, infierno, purgatorio. Todo lo cambiaba pero seguía siendo familiar, seguían _juntos_.

* * *

_Lost but now I am found_

_I can see but once I was blind_

_I was so confused as a little child__  
__Tried to take what I could get__  
__Scared that I couldn't find__  
__All the answers, honey_

* * *

Días en que lo único que quedaba era dormir junto a Sam, sentir su respiración contra su pecho y entonces poder estar seguro que seguía a su lado, que seguían _juntos_.

Por las tardes podrían salir a investigar, fingir que era una cacería más. Luego discutir porque eso no es lo que deberían hacer con su tiempo libre, con su vida, o esas eran las palabras de Sam.

Y Dean siempre trataba de acallar esas palabras, esa idea tonta de hacer algo más en la vida, de ser algo diferente.

Besando y acariciando el cuerpo de Sam, ese cuerpo que tanto había cuidado desde que eran pequeños, que había bañado en golpes y caricias, que había cocido en demasiadas ocasiones, que había cobijado con su cuerpo y que había sentido estremecerse bajo él. Susurrando que no, esa noche no deberían hablar de cosas sin sentido, de cosas que nunca llegarán a ser,

Y son las veces en que no lograba convencerlo, cuando más dolía. Cuando Sam no aceptaba sus caricias y su forma de decir "te quiero, todo estará bien", cuando Sam dejaba de verlo como su todo e intentaba buscar algo más. Cuando Sam se iba y lo dejaba atrás. Cuando no estaban _juntos_ más.

* * *

_Don't make me sad, don't make me cry__  
__Sometimes love is not enough and the road gets tough__  
__I don't know why__  
__Keep making me laugh,__  
__Let's go get high__  
__The road is long, we carry on__  
__Try to have fun in the meantime_

* * *

Muchas veces se ha repetido que es mejor así, dejarlo ir, trata de convencerse de que será más feliz sin él, que ahora Sam podrá tener lo que siempre ha anhelado. Pero, ¿a quién queda por engañar cuando sólo la sombra de la botella que sostiene entre sus manos es la única compañía? Dean ha perdido todo y es lo suficientemente egoísta como para quererlo de vuelta.

Sam quería una vida normal

Dean quería una familia

La vida tenía planes diferentes.

Y al final de todo, están _juntos_ una vez más.

Bajo la lluvia, sin armas de cualquier tipo, sin nada que discutir o reclamar, sin la promesa de un día más.

Sam sonríe y todo está bien. Ríen, se besan y qué importa si el amor no fue suficiente para terminar una guerra que ellos no escogieron. Ya conocen su paraíso, aquel en el que siguen _juntos_.

Igual siempre lo supieron… nacieron para morir. _Juntos_.

* * *

_Come and take a walk on the wild side__  
__Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain__  
__You like your girls insane__  
__Choose your last words__  
__This is the last time__  
__Cause You and I__  
__We were born to die__  
__We were born to die_

* * *

_Gracias por leer y comentar ^^_


End file.
